All Can Change in an Instant
by ObsessedConanFan
Summary: It had been a normal day at the park until the detective boys witnessed a murder, this event proceeds to turn Conan’s life upside down, and places him in a position he never imagined ….even in his worst nightmares. WARNINGS gore and character deaths.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed nor I never will. I am just a fangirl who plunnies happened to attack.

Author's note: Okay this is a new idea that struck me or at least a new twist on an old idea, but I don't really know how it's going to play out. So I am going to write the 1st and 2nd chapters and work on the next but will not post it unless people show genuine interest, in other words, you want to see more? Click the review button at the bottom of the screen.

I am going to use Japanese names but I have watched the English version longer, so if you see a mess up in the names, please tell me, I would really appreciate it. Oh and if people think the story is too mature, please tell me, so I can bump the rating up.

Conan awoke to the brash, harsh sound of Kogoro's snoring. He yawned and reached for the glasses that completed the alias that he was forced to assume so long ago. He placed them on the perch of his nose and went in search of sustenance in the form of Ran's cooking.

Ran Mouri worked in the kitchen preparing breakfast for the two males in her house. She laughed as she remembered the last time they had tried to cook for themselves. They could never seem to cook right. Ran heard small footsteps coming towards the kitchen and smiled, the younger boy always seemed to wake first due to her father's snoring.

"Good morning Ran-neechan" Conan called out stepping into the kitchen to catch a tantalizing whiff of the meal she was currently preparing. Ran turned to Conan "You know today you had planned to spend at the park with the detective boys, Ayumi already called" she said.

Conan smiled for Ran's benefit to insure her that he was happy, though in reality he would rather be spending the day with her. He said "Yeah I know I am going to go meet them after breakfast" Ran smiled and looked up as she heard her father's trudging footsteps into the kitchen. Kogoro's footsteps were heavy and dragging, showing that he had obviously been drinking last night.

Kogoro came into the kitchen with his signature scowl. He glared at Conan and sat in his seat opposite to him. Ran served them their food and they all ate in silence not wanting to set off the bomb that Kogoro was in the morning.

Though he would love to spend the day with Ran, that scowl Kogoro had usually would not go away until he watched his Yoko concerts that were recorded. This scowl also meant that Kogoro was much more likely to hit Conan. Besides, Conan didn't really feel like being a punching bag today. Conan hurried as quickly as he could and scurried out the door and to the park, where his friends awaited his arrival eagerly.

Conan walked to the park with his hands in his pockets. He really hoped the detective boys wouldn't want to play baseball…again. Conan sighed, it was kind of fun being a kid again but as always, the cons far out weighed the pros. He seemed to be thinking about that more lately. He just wished he could get a lead on the men in black. Then maybe he could finally return to his normal size.

He remained lost in these thoughts until he realized, with a start, that he had already arrived at his intended destination. He neared the park and slipped on the childish mask he wore for the friends who only saw him as their overly intelligent friend, instead of what he truly was.

Ayumi saw Conan and waved enthusiastically. Genta and Mitsuhiko looked over and waved as well. Conan waved and trotted over to where the gang sat by the trees. Conan looked around noticing that Haibara wasn't there with them. "Hey where's Haibara" Conan asked perplexed.

Ayumi looked saddened for a moment "We went to see her, but she wasn't feeling very well today" Conan blinked "Oh that's too bad." "So what do you guys want to do today? Genta asked excited. Mitsuhiko seemed to ponder this before pumping his arm into the air and saying "We should play baseball!" Ayumi and Genta said "Yeah!" mirroring Mitsuhiko's movement. Conan sighed quietly and resisted the urge to bang his head on the nearest convenient object.

Suddenly they all heard a gunshot from the opposite end of the park. Immediately Conan took off running in the direction from which the noise came. They came to a stop near a bunch of bushes and witnessed a horrifying sight. They saw two men in black throw the body down a nearby ravine. The man in black smirked as he watched the body tumble down to its final resting place.

The body landed in the ravine with a sickening thud that made all the detective boys cringe. Conan watched as one of the men turned around. He froze as he recognized the man as Gin, the man who had shrunk him at Tropical Land that long time ago. Ayumi gasped and Conan quickly pulled her into the bush quickly followed by Genta and Mitsuhiko.

Conan made a shushing gesture and seemed to be sweating bullets. Genta looked around and whispered conspiratorially to Conan "Conan, we have a new case" Conan glared at him "Are you kidding?! We need to call the police" he hissed, his volume only checked by the two men close to their current hiding place.

Ayumi began to cry as Genta and Mitsuhiko tried to comfort her. Another gunshot rang out and all children ducked. Conan looked up after the noise had passed and saw what remained of Ayumi's face. Within a fraction of a second Conan realized what he was looking at and gasped.

Most of her face was gone, torn off from the force of the blast but her eyes remained. Her eyes remained open, but unseeing and they lacked the sparkle that they always had that made Ayumi seem innocent, but caring as well. She remained kneeling as if she were still alive, her dead eyes seeing nothing until gravity finally asserted itself and she crumpled to the ground. "Oh shit" Conan said out of reflex as the bushes rustled closer, announcing their friend's murderer was coming closer.

Ta da chapter one is done! I figured this was a good place to stop so now you have to wait till the next chapter…Oh wait it's already up…well what are you waiting for go read it!! Oh and reviews show this authoress that she should continue (Plus they are like little cyber cookies ) so please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan, nor I never will. I am just a fangirl who plunnies happened to attack.

Author's note: This will be the last chapter unless people show genuine interest and review. But the main point of my idea will be revealed a little bit in this chapter so please be patient.

A man completely dressed in black, with long blond hair, Gin, looked down at the remaining boys and smirked "One down, three to go" he cocked his gun at aimed at the detective boys. Conan whispered "Run but only when I tell you to" Genta and Mitsuhiko gulped still visibly affected by their friend's demise.

Genta and Mitsuhiko took off running ignoring Conan's instructions, panic overtaking their senses. Two shots quickly and coldly ended their lives. Conan gaped at his fallen comrades and turned to face Gin, his eyes sparkling dangerously. Gin pointed his gun at Conan as he spotted a rock near his foot.

Gin smirked at Conan as he cocked his gun "And then there was one." Conan looked elsewhere and faked a worried expression, throwing Gin off guard as he turned expecting another kid. Conan turned his shoe on and kicked the rock at Gin's hand knocking the gun out of his hand. Conan didn't look back as he bolted, hearing assorted curses behind him.

Gin chased after the kid and hoped Vodka had not heard his blunder. His partner was currently insuring that there had been no other witnessses; he had to make sure that remained true. He followed the boy surprised at his talent for trying to evade him and reacting to each challenge without panicking as the other children did. He was sure he had lost him within the park when he spotted a barely trodden path.

Conan panted feeling his strength ebb away; he cursed his body's stamina and turned quickly to the left. He stopped at a dead end and swore under his breath. He turned around only to be facing Gin. "So there you are" he laughed pointing his gun at Conan. Conan took a defensive position determined not to show fear though in reality his heart was racing and he was shaking slightly.

Gin looked at the child and seemed to be thinking to himself. 'Strange, this child reacted differently to these situations, anger, and fear of course but it was carefully hidden, he could be useful to the organization, and he's young enough to train…' he moved closer to the boy and watched as he pressed himself tighter against the wall, as if he wished he could melt into it and get away.

Gin smirked maniacally as he moved closer to Conan. Gin clonked Conan on the head with the butt of his gun instead of shooting him outright. Conan gasped in pain reflexively, before collapsing unconscious to the ground. Gin looked at Conan's head and saw he had a slight cut but it was not bleeding too badly. He lifted Conan and flung him over his shoulder carrying him back to the car. Gin smirked 'This day just turned much more interesting' he thought.

AN: Now you know where this plot is going to go…well, basically at least. I am going to work on the third chapter now, but will not post it unless I get some genuine interest. I would like to see seven reviews before I continue but we'll see how that goes. I would at least like four. Anyways read, review, and feed the poor starving authoress on your way out. Oh, another thing I am trying to make Gin as in character as I possibly can but…well I'll let you guys judge that for yourself.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Yay! I didn't think I would get reviews at all. Now as I promised here is the next chapter, also I want to thank everyone who reviewed and I also plan on giving individual responses to your inquires.

PetuniaAoko: (Hides) Please don't hurt me! Or I'll send my muses after you.

Sakura no Umi: I really appreciate your reviews and will try to make the chapters longer. Thanks for the advice oh and there is a reason Ai is not dead (SECRET!!) But I hope you will continue to enjoy this story.

IronKnight: (Bows) Thank you, Thank you

Dragon Flute Witch: (Evil laughter) You will see!

WolfChibi-Chan: I'm sorry for making you wait. But here it is and I'm glad you enjoy it

princessangelina: Kill Conan? (Gasp) Never! But he may be wishing for it soon.

legon750: I'm sorry the plunnies told me to kill her. But I'm glad you like the story.

gundamzbd36: Soon...Very soon (Evil laughter)

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan, nor I never will. I am just a fangirl who plunnies happened to attack.

Vodka stood near the car leaning against the door, waiting for his partner to come back. He spotted Gin coming back with a boy slung, unconscious over his shoulders. 'A-Aniki" Vodka said questioningly looking at the boy. Gin opened the door to the car and carefully laid the boy in the back seat. Vodka nearly gaped in surprise at his partner's unexpected gentleness, not to mention the fact that they boy probably should have been dead.

"Come help me dispose of the other bodies" Gin said shielding any questions Vodka may have had. Vodka followed Gin to the spot where the small bodies laid, completely devoid of any life. Vodka looked at Gin confused at why one of the children was spared while the others were killed. Gin did not notice his partner's confusion as he was too busy dumping two of the bodies down the ravine. Vodka shrugged and dumped the larger boy's body down the ravine and rubbed his hands together in a pitiful attempt to get rid of the blood.

Gin and Vodka walked back to the car in complete silence. Vodka had many questions but knew not to interrupt Gin when he was thinking, and he definitely seemed to be thinking at the moment. "Vodka…I know you have questions, but let's get out of here first" Gin said holding up his hand in a warding off gesture. Vodka made it to the car first, getting into the passenger seat. Gin followed and started the car driving away from the now eerily silent park.

Gin kept his eyes on the road and seemed as if he was going to remain silent, despite his promises to explain the situation. Vodka eventually broke the awkward silence with a quiet, nearly inaudible, "Aniki?" Gin glared at Vodka seemingly mad at being disturbed from his thinking place but said "I know you are thinking" he paused lighting a cigarette from his trench coat pocket "I'm not crazy" he said with some venom in his voice.

Gin handed Vodka a cigarette and continued "You should have seen this kid in action" he paused as he handed his lighter to Vodka "He somehow managed to kick the gun out of my hand with only a rock" Vodka seemed surprised at this as he nearly burnt his face trying to light the cigarette. Gin laughed at this and continued "He nearly lost me in a park, and when I finally cornered him, he didn't panic" Vodka coughed recovering from his near experience with fire and asked "What do you mean?"

Gin looked out the window quickly before turning his eyes back to the road "He didn't run, he knew it was too late for that and he was trapped" Gin began making his point "He didn't cry and the weirdest thing is he glared at me." He paused, exhaling a small trail of smoke from his mouth "He looked ready to fight but he had the intelligence not to try, I had a gun and he knew he was at a horrible disadvantage"

Gin paused as he threw his cigarette out the window. "But he seemed ready to die in some ways because he seemed to be cursing me with his eyes" Gin finished his explanation and waited for Vodka's next obvious question. "So what are we going to do with him?" Vodka asked. Gin chuckled at his partner's predictability and said "We are going to train him."

Vodka's face went blank as he tried to process this. "What?" he finally asked not really understanding what Gin meant. Gin said "We can train him to be an syndicate operative, he's young enough to imprint things on his mind" he paused thinking to himself 'Plus, no one would suspect a child to kill someone, steal something or being a member of an underground syndicate." Vodka put a hand to his chin in thought "That does make sense" he admitted "But what about the other members?" Gin looked at him quizzically and Vodka continued 'I mean should we tell them?"

Gin clenched the steering wheel, thinking about it. "No" he finally said looking back quickly at the unconscious boy "Not until we are sure this is even going to work." He glared out the window suddenly and clenched the wheel tighter. "And definitely not Vermouth" he growled under his breath. Vodka stifled a laugh knowing full well his partner's dislike for Vermouth.

"Alright we won't tell Vermouth" Vodka said teasingly. "But where are we gonna keep him" Vodka said wondering how his partner would keep this boy hidden. "You know that old abandoned warehouse in that field near the river" Gin asked. Vodka nodded looking confused until realization dawned on his face "You think no one will look in there?" he asked. Gin snorted "Of course not" he said driving up the road to the abandoned warehouse.

Vodka noticed they were near the warehouse as Gin stopped the car. Gin got out of the car and took the boy out of the car. Vodka watched as he carried the boy inside and left the door open. He came back out by himself and went to Vodka's side opening his door. As soon as Vodka stepped out, Gin pushed him towards the driver's side. "I want you to go get me some basic supplies." Gin paused then added "And a small pistol."

Vodka said "Alright I'll be back later" he sat in the car and pulled away leaving Gin alone. Gin smirked and went inside. He had left the boy in another room and wanted to see first how he reacted and second how he tried to escape, if he could. He looked around the room he was in and discovered there was some old furniture left. A couple of old rickety chairs and wooden tables, all absolutely covered in five pounds of dust.

Gin gingerly dusted off a chair, then sat in it hoping it would not collapse. He leaned back when it did not collapse and set the timer on his watch. "Now let's see what you do" he said darkly.

AN: There you go chapter 3! And I love all your support! I am going to start work on chapter 4, but it might take a while so please don't kill me. Once again I thank all of you and I hope to be able to continue keeping you entertained.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I in no way own Detective Conan. I just wrote this fanfic and that is it.

Crystale no otaku: Thank you for reading and reviewing and I hope you like this chapter

Sunago: Thank you and I'm glad you like it and as for your question...not telling!

Sakura no Umi: It's okay it was actually 100 words longer (I counted) and thank you for the reviews.

Dragon Flute Witch: I live to serve and I actually like your name.

IronKnight: Ah death threats (Hides and gives next chapter)

Miyanoai: Thank you and (Points down) read to find out a little bit anyway.

princessangelina: Thank you for your continued reviews and ta da here's the next chapter.

Ran paced around the house and warily checked her watch every five seconds. Kogoro watched his daughter and snorted "What's wrong with you" he slurred , as he had already had seven cans of beer.

"Conan should be home by now" she responded checking her watch before realizing she had left the stove on in the kitchen. "Oh no!" she shouted before running into the kitchen only to be greeted by a burnt meal.

Ran sighed and pulled the unrecognizable ashes from the oven. "Is dinner ready yet?" Kogoro called out. Ran said "Change of plans" she pulled out an instant noodle cup and walked over to Kogoro. "Make your own" she said handing him the instant noodle cup.

Ran ignored her father's dropped jaw and went to the phone. Ran picked up the receiver; she paused contemplating who she should call. She settled on Dr. Agasa; she sat in a nearby chair and dialed his number.

Ran figured Conan would be there, lately he had been spending more and more time over there. Ran was surprised when a small voice answered the phone. "Hello?" Ai said from the other end of the line."Oh hello Ai-chan" Ran began "Is Agasa there" she asked.

"Yeah he is, hold on..." Ai said a quiet tap signifying she had put down the phone and had gone in search of the doctor. Ran tapped her fingers on the counter, waiting patiently.

"Hello Ran-chan" A booming voice said, announcing the arrival of the doctor "What can I do for you" he asked. 'Hi Agasa I was just wondering if Conan was there with you."

A silent pause was heard "No I'm sorry he is not here" he paused thinking "Ayumi came over here earlier asking if Ai-chan wanted to go to the park, but she was not feeling well so she decided not to go."

Ran felt the worry creep up on her again "Oh...thank you Dr. Agasa." Agasa could hear the change in her voice "I'm sure he is fine Ran" he paused and continued trying to calm her down "I'll tell you what, I'll call the kids's parents and see if he is with any of them."

Ran found she was gripping the receiver tightly and had to ease her grip on it. "Okay Dr. Agasa thank you and good bye" she gingerly hung up the phone and sighed "Conan where are you?" she said to herself quietly.

(Scene Change)

Agasa looked worried as he hung up the phone. "What's going on?" Ai asked looking up from a fashion magazine she had been reading. "Ran has not seen Conan since he went to the park with the detective boys" Agasa said.

Ai's eyes narrowed "I'm going to call everyone else's parents and see what is going on with them" Agasa said leaving the room.

Ai sat up and listened intently to Agasa's phone calls. She became more worried as each call yielded the same results. No parent had seen their child since that morning.

Agasa came back into the room looking considerably more concerned. "I think we better go check out the park" Ai said looking just as worried as the doctor.

(Scene change)

The first thing he felt as he awoke was a splitting pain in his head. His first thought was "I'm still alive" his second was "Where am I?"

But now the pain was so considerable that he curled into a ball trying to find some small way to alleviate the pain in his skull. He laid still for thirty seconds to recall what happened before he had been knocked unconscious.

He suddenly sat up, his head throbbing in protest of the sudden action. "He...killed them" he said quietly, the memories flooding back in extreme detail.

The blankness of Ayumi's eyes, the 'thunk' of her body falling forward, the brutality of Genta's and Mitsuhiko's deaths, and his inability to help them in anyway.

At this point he realized he had been spared, but was locked in a room with no idea where he was. "Why am I still alive?" he thought and his eyes widened "Is it possible they know who I am, but why kill them" he said to himself.

He was surprised to find tears coursing their way down his cheeks "Not now" he said angrily wiping the tears away. He place a hand against his injury and found it to still be bleeding a little bit.

He looked around the room and saw it was filled with many things, almost like a storage room. He saw a dusty, worn, and white sheet lying on a box and seemed to think about what he could do with it.

Conan walked over to it and picked it up, then began shaking it free of dust. He tore a strip from it and wrapped it around his head in a makeshift bandage. "That should stop the bleeding" Conan said to himself.

He looked around the room and noticed there were no windows and only one door which was securely locked. He wondered if there was anything in this room he could use to pick the lock. He began through the boxes and found a small bobby pin.

"This might work" he thought to himself and walked to the door. He stood in front of it and bean picking the lock. Two minutes later he heard the tell tale 'click' of the door unlocking and smirked in triumph.

He quietly and cautiously opened the door. He froze as he saw the same smirk waiting for him outside the door just before he had been knocked out last time.

"Hello little boy" Gin said "And it only took you eight minutes" he said standing up. Gin walked closer to Conan and bent down to his level "Welcome to the black organization" he said still smirking.

AN: Well there is chapter 4 oh and I am starting school again soon so I might not be able to update as much as I want to but I will try. A big thank you to my continued reviewers Could not find the strength to do this without you guys which reminds me...reviews feed the starving authoress and kick her into working so remember to review!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I really enjoyed writing this chapter and you might be able to tell why later in the chapter. But now I am going to respond to all your lovely reviews!! After a disclaimer that is.

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Detective Conan. It belongs to the masterful genius Gosho Aoyama.

Solera: Thanks for the tips, I remembered learning that in school as well but I forgot. Also I'm glad you like the story so far and here is what you wanted Also I think everyone can imagine how Conan felt at that precise moment. (Panic!!)

ritz-O-kid: I'm glad you like it...and the violence was what the plunnie wanted I had no choice.

IronKnight: Enjoy and school in the same sentence...hm... no way but it does give me time to work on fanfic

FragMenteDmind: Thank you so much for your good review. It made me so happy and thanks for the tip about the scene changes I tried something different this time so tell me what you think

Sakura no Umi: You have no idea how tempting it was to have Conan have a full blown panic attack, but that goes agaisnt the very grain of his character so...I didn't do it. I'm glad that you liked the chapter though and here's the next.

Scrunchy: Thanks it's nice to hear from you!

princessangelina: Your wish is my command

Conan vaguely wondered if he could go back into the room he had just escaped, lock the door, and find a suitable hiding place. He stopped himself from doing this as he realized that something was amiss. First there was no gun pointed at his head. In fact, it seemed that there was nothing threatening (Besides Gin anyway) in the room.

His eyes widened as he remembered what Gin had just said five seconds ago. He hadn't heard it at first because of his internal panic attack, but he remembered it now. His first instinct was to refuse, with many colorful words inserted to show just how sure he was. His second was to just to scream and not really care what happened.

But none of these instincts won out as all he managed to do was squeak "Huh?" and look up at Gin as if he had just spoken in some foreign language. Gin walked closer to him causing him to instinctively back away.

"The black organization is an extremely powerful group and you have been lucky enough to be considered to join its highly esteemed ranks as one of its operatives" Gin said looking down at Conan.

Conan had to resist the urge to laugh out loud. It was blatantly obvious that Gin was making the organization sound appealing to a child, while leaving out its other qualities and questionable activities.

Gin placed his hand on Conan's shoulder kneeling down to his level, and causing Conan to wince reflexively. "What do you say" Gin said looking him straight in the eyes "Will you join the organization?"

Conan turned his head away from Gin's piercing and slightly terrifying stare to think. He also had to ignore and stifle the "Hell no!!" that so badly wanted to escape the confines of his throat.

To Gin it appeared that Conan was thinking about his offer but in reality he was thinking about the quickest way of escape and staying alive. He had no doubt that if he refused Gin's offer then he would be killed. Just because there was not a gun in sight, didn't mean there was not one nearby.

He forced himself to calm down and show no facial clue or anything in his actions to reveal what he was really thinking about. He turned to Gin and stuttered "O-Okay" he added this element into his voice to keep up his childish persona. He figured a child would be pretty confused at this point.

"Good choice" Gin said standing back up and patting Conan's shoulder briefly and somewhat awkwardly. Amazingly Gin seemed just as unprepared for this as Conan was, except for different reasons. "Oh yeah what's your name?" Gin asked trying to appear caring and reliable.

Conan blinked surprised at the change of topic but said "Conan is my name."

Gin said "What kind of name is that?" Conan just shrugged as if he didn't really know either. "You can call me Gin" Gin said seeming to add this as a courtesy.

Gin reached into his coat setting Conan on edge, but just seemed to be examining a tear. "Must've gotten this chasing you" he muttered to himself. He looked at Conan and could feel the change in his attitude, the sudden nervousness and tension. Gin figured his next move was to get Conan to trust him. Which he had no idea would not be happening anytime in the near future.

Gin remained silent for a moment seeing if Conan would say anything else but he remained silent as well. "Well, we will start training you as soon as my associate Vodka gets back from bringing us some necessary supplies" Gin said not noticing Conan's sudden wide eyes.

"He's here too" Conan thought to himself wondering if the world just hated him.

Gin sat in a chair waiting for Vodka to get here and cursing him internally for being late. Conan just stood there outwardly looking uninterested. While in reality he was thinking and plotting, though he didn't really know what to do at this point.

()()()

Ai and Agasa drove to the park in complete silence, both assuming the worst and hoping for the best. "What do we tell Ran if…" Agasa trailed off not really wanting to say it.

"The truth" Ai said a little harsher than she intended.

Agasa nodded not wanting to ask if they should tell Ran that Conan was Shinichi. He didn't want tot think Shinichi could be dead. Ai had insisted that they bring flashlights and gloves…this scared Agasa.

It was actually pretty late by the time they made it, nearly midnight at least. Ai had wanted to go when there was the least chance of anyone else being there and Agasa had honored her wishes.

Ai stepped out of the car first and did a preliminary swipe with her flashlight checking for any people. As soon as she was satisfied that she and Agasa were the only ones there, she motioned for him to get out of the car. Agasa slowly pulled himself out of the car, holding his own flashlight.

They both looked around the park checking for anything suspicious or out of place. Ai paused as she near some bushes and paled as she saw blood. Agasa said "Ai where are you going?" as he watched her looking at the ground.

Agasa looked and noticed it was blood, becoming nervous as well. Ai followed the blood to the ravine and looked down…only to cover her mouth and back away as quickly as she could. Agasa blinked confused and looked down himself, right into Ayumi's shattered face.

Agasa backed away as well a strange strangled half yelp, half scream coming from his throat. "Shh!" Ai said shushing the doctor's panic attack and forcing herself to look down again. She scanned the bodies with her flashlight and blinked. "Kudo's not here" she said quietly.

Agasa gasped and said "Are you sure?" he could not force himself to look down at those poor children's bodies again.

Ai moved her flashlight over the bodies once more and said "Yeah" she paused noticing another pair of foot prints, small being followed by a pair of larger foot prints.

Haibara followed them to a dead end and steeled herself for Kudo's dead body, but as she looked noting was there. Agasa had followed her and asked "What does this mean?"

Ai said "Maybe the killers took him…but why?" Her eyes strayed to a piece of black cloth and she gasped walking to it.

She picked it up carefully examining it "This is a piece of a black organization member's coat" she said, her voice wavering.

Agasa said "Why would they take him?" his eyebrows were knitted in confusion.

Ai closed her eyes in thought and sighed "I don't know…" she paused "He may even be dead now"

Agasa said "What should we do?"

Ai said "Let's get out of here and try to think of a way to find him. But first let's stop at a store we're low on food" Agasa nodded and they drove to the super market. Ai said "I'll get the food because you will just pick unhealthy stuff, you stay in the car." Agasa laughed sheepishly, scratching his head, it seemed Ai's assumption had been correct.

Ai entered the store and looked at the selection. She paused as she felt that feeling of impending doom whenever an organization member was nearby. She hid in the next aisle and froze as she saw Vodka leaving the stores with a lot of bags, which was weird because usually members only bought what they need. Even though Gin was with him he would not need that many things.

As soon as Vodka left she called Agasa "Listen to me" she said calmly "Vodka is leaving the store try and follow him."

Agasa interrupted her and said "Ai, he didn't leave the store I've been watching the exit." Ai cursed as she realized he must have sneaked by somehow.

Ai went up to the register and tried to appear nonchalant as she asked "Excuse me miss what did that guy who just left buy?"

The register looked down at her and said "Why do you want to know little girl?" Ai cursed internally trying to come up with a cover story.

Within two seconds she said "Me and my friends are doing a survey to see what people buy here" she winced as she figured that sounded so stupid.

But surprisingly the register smiled and said "Okay would you like a piece of paper and pencil so you can write it down?"

Ai smiled and said "Yes please" the register handed her the piece of paper and pencil then looked at the receipt.

"This gentleman bought two adult sized sleeping bags, one child sized sleeping bag, a box of bullets, a lot of instant noodle packages, other assorted food items, and a box of medical supplies." the resgister finsished putting away the receipt.

The register smiled and said "He said he and his buddy were going camping with his nephew" Ai's eyes narrowed but she quickly hid her suspicion under another wide smile.

"Thank you miss" she said happily, leaving the store.

"Anytime little girl" she said waving to her as she left.

As soon as Ai left the store her eyes narrowed and the smile dropped from her face as if it had never been there. Ai walked to the car and opened the door, hopping into the passenger seat and then shutting the door. "Ai what was that all about?" Agasa asked her looking worried.

"Gin and Vodka have Kudo and they are actually trying to make him comfortable somewhere" Ai said as Agasa's jaw dropped.

"How can you be sure" he asked Ai.

Ai said "Members never stay in one place for long and eat out as much as they possibly can" she showed him the list of objects they had bought. "See on this list there is food, sleeping bags, and medical supplies" she pointed to one specific object on the list and asked "Notice the child sized sleeping bag?"

Agasa's eyes widened "You think they plan on keeping him?" he asked.

Ai said "I don't know, I don't see a reason they would want to" she paused.

"Either way we should probably go home now and think this out and call Hattori, I think he deserves to know" she finished looking out the window.

Agasa gulped and asked "What about Ran?"

Ai sighed "For now we tell her we think he's been kidnapped, but we have to tell the other parents…" she trailed off not really wanting to say it.

Agasa nodded and said "We'll call Hattori tonight and call Ran and the parents tomorrow" Ai nodded agreeing with him. The ride back to his house was completely silent.

Ai quietly said 'Why?" to herself as they neared the house.

AN: And the plot thickens (DUN DUN DUN!!) sorry couldn't resist. Once again a big thank you to my continued reviewers and readers. Now click the review button at the bottom of this page and give me the inspiration I need to finish the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I laughed when I read the reviews this time just because of people reaction Ai's reaction. Oh well maybe not my best move but it was intended. Anyway here are the responses to all your lovely reviews...after the disclaimer. Oh and a big thank you and credit for the black clothes idea goes to Dragon flute witch but not the shooting and I will explain why in my response to her review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan and I never shall. Only Gosho owns it.

Dragon Flute Witch: I like the black clothes idea and it is in here but I had the idea for the shooting a long time ago (Check chap three) it mentions a small pistol, which I planned for Conan to use.

Miyanoai: Lol So my suspense is good Yes? Awesome that was what I was going for...but what did you mean by it is getting awkward??

PetuniaAoko: There was a reason she did not call the police at least in my mind (Which is explained in this chapter) but as for the food shopping, she figured she would be busy the next few days anyway. XD

FragMenteDmind: Thank you I'm glad you like it. I enjoy doing the menace though (It just means I have been reading too many horror novels)

Scrunchy: I'm glad you are still enjoying it and your English seems fine to me.

Solera: Glad you enjoy it and see Dragon Flute witch's response to the shooting idea..

princessangelina: I'm glad you liked the story and even though the police know Agasa, what would happen if a little girl and an older gentleman went to the park at midnight?? Sorry it just disturbed me to think about it so I didn't.

IronKnight: I am sorry that you did not enjoy this chapter as much as I hoped you would. It was a little bit harder for me to do the emotions for Ai because she is always kind of glacial and calm...so I hope I did better but something tells me you won't like this chapter either...

Crystale no otaku: I'm glad you like it and I liked writing Heiji's reaction (XD) It was a lot of fun and I hope you like it.

Ai and Agasa entered the house, both exhausted but not willing to go to sleep just yet. Ai put away the food she had bought. Agasa sat on the couch and dialed Heiji's phone number. Ai soon joined him on the couch hoping Heiji would not mind the late call.

Agasa heard the phone pick up and began to speak, or at least he would have had he not been interrupted. "What the hell are you thinking calling so late" an irate Osakan shouted "I was sleeping!" Agasa had to pull the phone away from hi ear to avoid possible ear drum explosion.

"Heiji I know it's late but it's urgent" Agasa said trying to explain.

"It better be urgent, it better be catastrophic!" Heiji shouted "It's one in the morning!"

Ai rolled her eyes exasperated as Agasa tried to continue "Well you see…"

"Just get to the point!" Heiji roared "Calling so late and not being considerate enough to hurry up…" he said beginning to rant.

Ai grabbed the phone from Agasa and said "Kudo's in trouble" Heiji cut off so unexpectedly that Ai cautiously asked "Heiji are you still there?" Silence reigned for ten more seconds as Ai considered hanging up and calling again.

"What'd you say?" he asked sounding a lot more awake and alert than he had previously sounded.

"I said Kudo's in trouble" Ai said "Would you like to hear why?" she asked somewhat angrily.

"Yeah of course" Heiji said sounding agitated.

Ai smirked at Agasa and then said "Kudo has been missing since this morning and the other detective boys are dead."

More silence and then a quiet "Is he dead too?" from the other end of the line.

"I don't think so" Ai began gathering her thoughts and continuing "We think the killers have him" she paused sighing "And the killers are Gin and Vodka." This time Heiji's reaction was instantaneous.

"Why would they take him, and how are you so sure it was the men in black?" Heiji said.

"I found a piece of one of their coats in a bush" Ai paused "And yes I am sure that was a piece of their coats."

"Why would they take him" he paused "Are they going to torture him?" he paused sounding angry suddenly "Are they trying to get your location out of him?"

Ai blinked and said "No" she sighed 'They are actually trying to make him comfortable somewhere."

This time Heiji laughed and said 'Trying to keep him comfortable? Yeah right, Ai have you lost it and what makes you think that?"

Ai glared at the phone as if she wished she could smack Heiji over the phone. "Yes Hattori" she said nearly spatting his last name in annoyance. "I saw Vodka at a super market and he bought a couple of things that would suggest they are caring for a child."

Heiji sighed in annoyance and said "Fine whatever, have you called the police yet?" as and after thought he added "And Ran and the other parents?"

Ai snorted "Oh right we're going to call the police this late and say" she paused making her voice high and sarcastic "We found some bodies in a ravine at the park...What time? Oh about midnight...What were we doing there? Oh nothing what else would an old man and a little girl do at a park at midnight?" She stopped and laughed "How do you think that would sound to them?"

"Very odd" Heiji admitted sounding sufficiently cowed.

Ai said "Oh you think?" and huffed irritated.

"Call me after you call the police" Heiji said sounding at the end of his leash and ready to bust some skulls.

"Okay but I don't have to tell you to keep your eyes open right?" Ai said sarcastically.

Heiji snorted "Of course not" then he promptly hung up.

Ai hung up and sighed. "When should we call the police?" Agasa asked. Ai blinked and closed her eyes thinking.

"We'll call on a cell at the park and pretend we just found the bodies" she said.

"Should we tell the police who we think the killers are?" Agasa asked.

Ai's eyes widened "No!" she shouted. "The organization have members in the force" she said. "Do you know what could happened if they find out there are two people who know that they have killed" she said. Agasa nodded a shade paler than before.

"So what are you going to do now?" he asked.

Ai sighed "Get some sleep I guess" she said.

Agasa nodded "Yeah I think I will too" with that he headed up to bed. Ai looked at the shopping list once more then also headed up to bed.

()()()()

Conan was nervous, actually that was an understatement. He had heard Gin talking on a phone with Vodka and telling him to bring the organization's initiation. He had also said something about accessories for the new member. Conan looked at the door nervously and back to Gin. Gin looked impatient tapping his foot and glaring at the door.

Conan sighed and looked at his watch realizing it was already two in the morning. He realized that the adrenaline coming form being in the same room with Gin was probably keeping him awake.

A cautious knock at the door startled Conan from his thoughts and set Gin in motion with a muttered "Finally." Gin walked over to the door and opened it allowing a bag laden Vodka inside.

Vodka cautiously set the bags down and sighed in relief. Gin then said "Let me have it" Vodka nodded and handed Gin a small capsule that was half yellow, half white. Conan felt himself go stiff with alarm when he saw it. It looked just like the apotoxin except the yellow part was supposed to be red.

Gin then walked over to Conan after grabbing a bottle of water from Vodka."Take this" Gin said extending the capsule to Conan.

"Why?" Conan asked a note of suspicion creeping into his voice.

"You want to join the organization don't you?" Gin asked slightly irritated Conan had not just taken the capsule.

"Damn I'm cornered" Conan though and asked "What is it?" he at least wanted to know what it was.

"Does it matter?" Gin asked his irritation showing clearly now. Conan panicked internally but forced himself to take the capsule and bottle of water from Gin's outstretched hands.

He uncapped the bottle and with a slight amount of hesitation, placed the capsule in his mouth. He then too a drink of water and nearly cringed as he felt the capsule slide down his throat. He also just felt as if he had sighed his own death warrant. "Good" Gin said somewhat tersely "Now I'll tell you what it was, a tracking device."

Conan felt his stomach drop as Gin continued "It's just a precaution in case of complications." Conan had paled and Gin took it as a sign of nervousness "Don't worry I'm sure everything will go fine" he said. Conan remained silent lost in thought.

"So much for making a quick getaway" he thought somewhat desperately.

"Now try these on" Vodka said tossing some clothes to Conan. Conan blinked and sifted through them. All black, he should have known. He went to another room to try them on.

Gin and Vodka waited for Conan and smoked their cigarettes.

Conan eventually shuffled out wearing black dress pants, very shiny black shoes, and a black sweater. He looked at the ground as he wondered if some part of him just may have died as Gin and Vodka smiled their approval.

Gin looked at Vodka "Hey set up the target" he ordered. Conan looked up at the word 'target' slightly confused. Vodka got red paint and painted a red bulls eye on a nearby wall. Vodka also took a small pistol out of the bag and hefted it to Gin who caught it expertly.

Gin then turned to Conan and handed the gun to him. Conan looked at it and asked "What's this for?" Gin looked at him as if he were insane.

"We're going to teach you how to shoot." Conan resisted the urge to laugh, his dad had already taught him how to shoot. He realized though that a child would not know how to shoot so he decided to hid that fact.

"Stand in front of the target right here" Gin said pointing to a spot about 20 feet away from it. Conan walked over to the spt Gin had pointed out. He held the gun lopsided and by the barrel. Vodka stifled a laugh and Gin glared at him.

"Conan keep you hands here and hold the gun like this" he said showing Conan how to hold the gun before handing it back to him. Conan held the gun correctly and aimed at the center. Conan shot but allowed the kick to affect the shot. The bullet landed about 4 inches away from the target...and three inches from Vodka's head.

Conan hid a smirk that threatened to break the surface and childishly asked "How did I do?" Gin was gaping, his cigarette lying forgotten on the floor. Vodka was pale measuring the distance with his fingers.

Gin sighed "Let's just go to sleep and we'll try again in the morning."

Gin tossed a blue sleeping bag at Conan who caught it...barely, and curled up into a green camo sleeping bag. Vodka was still looking at the bullet hole and muttering "Three inches."

"Vodka go to sleep" Gin said irritated, already half asleep. Vodka glared at Gin's sleeping form and pulled out a large black sleeping bag, which he promptly fell asleep in.

Conan lay in the sleeping bag and looked out the ceiling. He tried to organize his thought into some organized manner but he was too tired to. He was surprised that there was no snoring and remembered Kogoro was not here. With that last thought he fell into a light and troubled sleep.

AN: Went to an amusement park the other day and got an idea for this fanfic that I think will be really suspenseful. Ooh I can not wait! Anyway drop a review in the bucket and feed the authoress. Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Sorry about the delay I have been very busy and have just managed to finish this chapter which I hope you all enjoy. Now for the response to your reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan or case closed.

princessangelina: No prob.

FragMenteDmind: Thanks!

Sakura no Umi: Yeah Gin is hard to put into character, mostly it's a shot in the dark for me. I really enjoyed writing Ai's end of the phone conversation, it just seemed like something she would do. And Conan nearly shooting Vodka...well that was just fun as well.

IronKnight: Yay! I'm glad you liked that one better.

Solera: Oh the tree inches bit was great and fun to write. As for your question Kaito will be in this fic and playing a major role later but you'll have to wait to find out what.

Dragon Flute Witch: Thank you and I loved the idea!

Crystale no otaku: Ah but of course their expression would have been great (Looks for someone who can draw to draw them) as for Conan he is hiding his nerves and Gin does not really have any. But thank you for the review.

TopazledHannah-kun: Yes you who cause me so much troublw (Sighs) oh well I'm glad you enjoyed it.

BluFox15: Thank you and I will look for your fanfic when I get the chance.

Now on to the story!

()()()()()

Gin awoke in the morning before anyone, but stayed in the sleeping bag thinking and plotting. He looked over at Conan's sleeping bag and saw the only thing visible of him was a small tuft of dark brown hair.

Gin yawned, got out of his sleeping bag, rolled it up, and laid it in a convenient spot. He walked over to Vodka and could see that he was still asleep as well. "Wake up" Gin growled annoyed.

Vodka muttered something that sounded like "Five more minutes" and rolled away from Gin.

Gin glared at him and kicked him hard enough to cause him to sputter and suddenly sit up, "Go get me a newspaper and a pack of cigarettes" he said showing Vodka and empty packet.

Vodka got up "Why?" he asked rolling up his sleeping bag and laying it next to Gin's. Gin glowered at him and suddenly smirked.

"I guess you don't have to" he paused his smirk widening to a full blown evil grin, "If you want to volunteer to be the target for shooting practice today" he finished with a pointed glance at him.

Vodka blanched and said "I'll be back."

Gin smirked as Vodka left in quite a hurry that it was almost comical to watch. Gin walked over to Conan as he heard the door slam. He poked Conan's head and said, "Hey get up." Sapphire blue eyes cracked open blearily and seemed out of focus.

Conan sat up fixing his slightly askew glasses (he had kept them on all night) and yawned. Gin said, "Okay lets start practicing" Conan nodded and stood up. Gin pointed to the same spot and handed Conan the gun.

Conan took his stance and vaguely wondered if anyone had noticed he was missing. He then began to shoot still allowing the kick to affect the shots. Gin sighed slightly annoyed and didn't notice Conan's smirk.

Gin said, "Hold the gun tighter and resist the kick."

Conan beamed up childishly and said "Okay" the smile vanished as soon as he turned from Gin. Conan took aim and fired resisting the kick a little bit. The bullet hit the outer ring of the bulls eye.

Gin nodded looking pleased "Better" he said. Gin then said "Keep trying" Conan sighed mentally and shot again, listening to Gin's unneeded instructions.

()()()()()()

Ai and Agasa stood near the ravine waiting for the police to come. Agasa had called Inspector Meguire fifteen minutes ago. They stayed as far from the edge of the ravine as possible. Five minutes later, red and blue lights bathed the park in their eerie glow.

Inspector Meguire walked over to them and asked "What seems to be the problem?"

Agasa began "Well you see..." he said leading Meguire to the edge of the ravine.. A few rookies followed them. Meguire and his men peeked over the edge.

Meguire paled and looked closer. All of the rookies turned green and one of them covered their mouth and stumbled into the bushes. The other two watched their comprade vanish and uneasily followed him. Only Meguire remained, anger etching itself plainly on his face.

"Don't worry" he said turning to Agasa "We'll catch those monsters."

"Actually there's more" Agasa said and paused "Conan was with them yesterday but he is not there."

Meguire's eyes widened and he looked again. "You're right" he said quietly. "But why?" he asked. Agasa and Ai did not answer him as if they had no idea.

He called back the three rookies and told them to search the area. They all nodded somewhat uneasily and trotted off. Meguire said nothing; he was waiting for the inevitable...Conan's body would be found elsewhere.

()()()()()

Kaito Kuroba whistled happily as he made his way home from school. Earlier that day, he had delivered his heist notes to all the important people. Nakamori, The entire police force, and of course the Mouri detective agency.

He smirked knowing that little annoyance Conan would be there to try and bust him again. Which would be as fun as always. A quick taunting, dodge a soccer ball, fire a few cards, another quick taunting and then leap off the building, leaving a very angry tantei-kun.

He smiled in anticipation and actually skipped his merry way the rest of the way home, still whistling.

()()()()()

The police had searched for two hours but there had been no sigh of Conan's body. "Damnit" Meguire cursed seeming beyond frustrated.

"Maybe someone took him" Ai said quietly startling both Agasa and Meguire in surprise. She had not talked since the police had arrived.

"It's possible" Meguire murmured thinking through the possibility in his head. "In that case we might want to start a search and...we must inform the other parents and Mouri" Meguire said. He called the rookies back in.

"We'll starting looking" he said and led them back to the cars, then drove off.

Agasa looked at Ai and realized she was on the phone " Yeah we called the police...okay see you soon" she hung up and turned to Agasa. "Heiji's on his way, he'll be here in an hour."

Agasa said "What do we do now?"

Ai looked at him somewhat sadly "We wait" she said headed back to the car, Agasa close behind her.

()()()()()

Meguire drove to the Mouri detective agency with a heavy heart. He had informed the other parents and had felt each individual heart break. He quietly walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. Ran answered the door looking pale and haggard.

"Meguire-keibu" she said with some surprise "What are you doing here?" her father had been hold up all day trying to deduce what the Kaitou Kid was going to steal.

"I have some bad news Ran-chan" Meguire said sadly.

Ran could feel her heart drop as he said those words "Dad get in here!" she shouted for him. Kogoro lurched out seeming tired and worn as well.

When he was Inspector Meguire he straightened up and said "Inspector what brings you here?"

"I have to come to tell you that Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko were found dead this morning. Ran gasped dropping a glass she had been carrying to the ground. Kogoro paled as well and looked at the ground, deeply troubled.

"What about Conan?" Ran said quietly expecting the same news and dreading it.

"He's missing but he may be dead as well" Meguire looked up to them and his eyes looked almost lifeless.

Ran felt tears prick at her eyes but stood up firmly "Then we will try to find him" she stated firmly.

Meguire said "Ran-chan I don't think there is any chance..." he was interrupted by Ran.

"But there is still a chance isn't there?" she nearly shouted, tears coursing their ways down her cheeks.

Meguire looked very uncomfortable as Ran began to sob openly covering her face. Kogoro moved to sooth his daughter but he did not know how.

"I'll let you know if anything else comes to our attention" and with that he vanished back out the door.

Ran collapsed to the ground, alone in her grief but a determined plot beginning to form in her mind.

()()()()()

Conan had allowed his shooting to get progressively better and once even hit the bulls eye dead center. Gin watched in silence nodding once in a while but otherwise silent. A knock startled them both and Conan sighed as he relaxed. He had been standing rigid all day.

Vodka came in with a pack of cigarettes which he handed to Gin and the newspaper which was also taken by him. Gin studied the paper in silence and suddenly smirked "Perfect" he muttered showing Conan the ad he said "You know this thief kid?"

Conan looked at the article which stated that the Kaitou Kid would be stealing the rare Devil's eye ring. A beautiful garnet stone inlaid in a diamond encrusted ring. "Not personally...I heard he steals stuff" Conan said carefully.

"Good because you are going to practice your shooting prowess tonight" Conan felt dread rise in his heart as he realized what Gin was implicating. "Tonight we rid the world of a pesky thief" Gin said laughing

Conan thought to himself as he realized that he would have to be the one to put a bullet through Kid's heart '_Oh crap anything but that_.'

AN: MUAHAHAHA Oh no Conan what are you going to do now? Anyways continued reviews are love to an authoress an will make this all worth her while so please continue reviewing I really appreciate it.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Detective Conan is not mine.

AN: Was sick for the better part of the week (Groans) still a little queasy. Urk...Oh well I got this chap up so I am happy now I will respond to your reviews

Scrunchy: Wow your drug (Is honored) then here is your next fix

princessangelina: Thank you and here is the next chapter

Solera: Woot I am loved. Yes Kaito had to be in there it was necessary.

TopazledHannah-kun: NO NOT THE Q-TIP!! (Sighs in relief) that's good

Sakura no Umi: MUAHAHAHA and thank you.

FragMenteDmind: YES! That is what I was going for.

Miyanoai: I know

Crystale no otaku: Maybe...and Gin has no heart

IronKnight: It will be disjointed for a while,it was hard to write this chap.

fanficlover812: Sorry...it's the plunnie's fault.

Conan watched as Gin and Vodka prepared for the heist that night. HE winced when he saw Gin put three pistols in the trunk. Gin then walked over to him and handed him a small hearing aid shaped device. A small microphone protruded from one end of it.

"Here use this to keep in touch with us" Gin said. Conan took it and placed it in his ear. Gin placed one in his ear as well and said "Do not let anyone see you." Conan nodded and waited fro more instructions.

Gin walked over to Vodka so Conan would not hear the next part of their discussion. "Do you really think that the kid is going to be able to shoot that thief?" Vodka asked.

"Of course " Gin said smirking "We have been practicing for hours."

'That's not what I meant" Vodka said exasperated "What if the kid can not handle it?"

Gin blinked then finally got what Vodka was trying to say. He looked over at Conan and made sure he was not paying attention. Gin said "He already has a bad history with the thief." Vodka blinked.

"What?" he questioned as Gin showed him a newspaper article. Vodka read the portion that Gin pointed out for him."Everyone is wondering if young Edogawa Conan will stop Kaitou Kid from once again securing his quarry." Vodka said "So?"

"So the kid has tried to stop him before...this time he is going to do it permanently" Gin said smirking.

"So that's why you told him to stay hidden if anyone saw him..." Vodka trailed off.

"Exactly" Gin said an odd glint in his eyes .Gin walked over to Conan who looked up and blinked. "Get in the car" Gin said pointing to the black, and somehow ominous vehicle. Conan got up and got inside the car with one last wary glace at Gin.

Gin said "We'll discuss the plan in the car." Vodka nodded ans he got into the passenger's seat. Gin got into the driver's seat and slowly drove away from their hideaway.

()()()()()

Ai and Agasa sat at home waiting for Heiji to arrive. Ai sat in the couch reading the newspaper and drinking tea. Agasa was pacing near the door periodically changing directions. A loud banging startled them both and sent Agasa scurrying to the door.

Agasa opened the door to reveal Heiji panting and holding onto the door frame for support. "Got here...as soon as... I could" he panted, pausing for breath at random intervals. Heiji walked in and staggered to Ai.

"Okay" he began "Fill me in on everything" he finished sitting next to her on the couch. Ai nodded and started at the beginning...

20 minutes later Heiji was filled in and raring to go. "Well let's get out there and start looking!" he shouted, "What are we waiting for?"

Ai glared at him "And where do you suggest we go?" she asked hotly. Heiji opened his mouth the shut it with an audible click. "I don't know" he admitted. Ai nodded and closed her eyes in thought. Heiji soon grew bored of this and went to call Ran.

()()()()()

Kogoro watched Ran and was worried by her expression. Meguire had left her in a desolate sadness that was palpable in the air. This was not what worried him. Ran's expression had darkened and become something seeming more angry.

"Dad" Ran said suddenly, startling her poor father.

"Yes Ran" he asked a small stutter showing his nervousness

"I want to go to the heist tonight" Ran said.

"What?!" Kogoro shouted looking flabbergasted. "You want to go the heist?" he asked his eyes wide and jaw dropping.

"Is there a problem with that?" Ran asked angrily, her eyes flashing.

Kogoro shook his head just as the phone rang. Ran stalked over to it and picked up the receiver "Hello?' she said sweetly.

"Hey Ran it's me Heiji...I heard what happened and I got here as soon as I could" Heiji's voice said from the other line.

"Hey Heiji want to go with me and my dad to the heist tonight?" Ran asked and Kogoro's jaw dropped.

"What?!" he shouted causing Ran to pull her ear away from the phone "Are you crazy, we should wait for the police to call."

"But Heiji they have no leads, plus a lot of the force is going to stop Kid tonight." Ran argued.

Heiji was silent but finally sighed in defeat "Okay I will met you there" he said and hung up the phone. Ran put down the phone, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Let's go Dad" she said grabbing a coat and heading out the door. Kogoro stared agape as his daughter left the room.

"What...just happened" he asked himself before quickly following her, also after grabbing a coat to keep warm.

()()()()()

Heiji stood in the museum, standing next to Ran and Kogoro. "I can't believe you wanted to come" Heiji said to Ai who was inconspicuously standing to his right.

"I didn't want to sit at home all night" Ai said shrugging. Heiji sighed and grabbed a few crackers from the snack table, and munching on them.

Ran glanced around and suddenly announced "I am going to the rest room" and with that she left the room. Kogoro, Heiji, and Ai stood together awkwardly until Ai sighed.

"I am going for a walk" she said leaving the room as well. Ai walked down the hall, glancing at random paintings that adorned the wall. She vaguely realized that the corridor was empty, except for her. That is what she thought until she saw a shadow go into another hall from her corridor.

Ai's eyes narrowed and she silently followed the shadow. She caught up with the figure and realized they were all dressed in black. Her heart jumped in her throat until she figured out the person was not that much taller than her.

She snorted "Just some punk" she thought to herself then she thought "I can have some fun with this." She snuck up on the figure until she was only a foot away from him. "What are you doing?" she shouted in his ear.

Two things happened simultaneously. The figure yelped and turned to face Ai, and Ai was faced with some very familiar blue eyes, hidden behind some very familiar glasses. Conan blinked and suddenly made a shushing gesture.

He covered the microphone against his head and said 'Okay."

Ai said "Where have you been, Ran is worried, and why are you still alive??"

Conan winced and said "Gin and Vodka took me and they want me to join the organization" Ai paled as he said this.

"Well then get out of here and run away" she hissed looking angry and scared.

Conan suddenly looked desolate "I can't" he began "They have a tracking device on me..."

"What?!" Ai asked. They froze as they both heard footsteps heading towards them. Conan looked in that direction and pushed Ai into another hall.

"Get out of here" Conan said before walking away.

Gin said "Are you ready kid?" Ai paled at the sound of his voice.

Conan said 'Yeah" Ai grew sad as she heard their footsteps grow fainter and fainter.

"Be careful Kudo" Ai said sadly then went to rejoin her group.

()()()()()

Kaitou neared his target with his usual cocky smile on his face. He was surprised to say the least when Mouri Ran appeared in front of him. He bowed low hiding his apprehension and said "Hello miss may I help you?"

"Please help me find Conan" She begged tearing up. Kaitou nearly gasped at this, tantei-kun was missing? He was about to ask what she meant when she continued "Just please keep your eyes open" with that she walked off.

Kaitou blinked "I wonder who would be able to kidnap him" Kaitou said quietly thinking of those handy soccer balls.

He looked at the clock and realized it was time for his show to start. He quickly headed up the stairs and got ready for his appearance.

()()()()()

Meanwhile Gin. Vodka, and Conan were on the roof and were waiting for Kid to fly by on his hang glider. Conan watched nervously because Gin and Vodka expected him to shoot.

Finally a white blur moved off the other roof and flew close to them. "Okay kid here's your chance, aim for his back" Gin said smirking maniacally. Conan gulped and took aim his hands shaking slightly.

Conan fired a shot...off the side of the hang glider so Kaitou would see it. "Get out of here!" Conan thought mentally as Gin cussed loudly and pushed Conan out of the way.

Luckily Kaitou managed to swerve out of the way but his face was in complete shock. Tantei-kun was working for them...but no that can't be right...he would never work for them. Kaitou dove and vanished into the night, his head filled with heavy thoughts and plans to visit a certain detective's friend.

Gin glared as the white speck vanished into the darkness. Then he turned to glare at Conan who winced at the anger etched on his face. "Let's go" he growled and left Vodka and Conan standing there.

Vodka looked at Conan and shook his head then left. "Come on!" Gin shouted sending Conan running after them.

AN: Ta dah finally got this up Now I figured out the ending though. Anyway continued reviews are my happiness so please keep reviewing.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan...Gosho Does.

AN: Here is Chap 9 and I also hope everyone will enjoy it. And here are the responses to the reviews you so graciously gave me.

Dragon Flute Witch: MAYBE!! Or MAYBE not you will have to wait and see

Solera: Not really but Gin is mad...but Kaito knows Conan so...just read it.

Yin7: He couldn't two pistols were at his head

Sakura No Umi: there were two pistols at his head...not a good idea at this point.

Scrunchy: I had a bad cold Sorry. here is the next chap though.

Crystale no Otaku: I love Heiji... and Conan better be worried for awhile

TopazledHannah-kun: I FIXED IT!!

princessangelina: You will see soon enough

Miyanoai: That is a secret

AND HERE WE GO!!

Ai walked numbly back to where Heiji and Kogoro waited. She was surprised to see Ran had returned as well and looked very relieved, Ai wondered why. Her eyes widened briefly as she considered the possibility that Ran had found Conan as well.

She immediately discarded that idea, if she had find Conan, she would have dragged him back no matter what he had said. "Then why does she look relieved?" Ai wondered looking up at her.

Kogoro and Heiji on the other hand looked annoyed to say the least. "Stupid thief" Kogoro muttered explaining the reason for the pair's annoyance. He muttered "Let's go home." He began walking, but was stopped when Ran grabbed his arm.

"Can we please stay a bit longer?" she begged, complete with puppy dog eyes. Kogoro sighed, admitting defeat. Ai lightly kicked Heiji's shin and glared up at him. Heiji winced and glared back down at her.

Ai narrowed her eyes at him and nodded towards the exit, then glared at him again. Amazingly, Heiji got the message, "Uh Ran" he paused as she turned to look at him. "I am gonna head to Agasa's...I am really tired" he said pushing Ai towards the door and pointedly ignoring the death glared being directed at him from Ai.

"Oh…" Ran said seeming disappointed "Okay Heiji I guess I will see you later" she said as Heiji left waving absentmindedly.

"What's up?" Heiji asked as they walked out into the cool, crisp night air. Ai sighed and mentally prepared herself for the impending interrogation.

"I saw Kudo" she said and mentally counted down "3…2…1…"

"What?!" Heiji shouted and Ai hid a smile at the outburst she had expected. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, nearly shouting "Why didn't he come back with you." He continued in this line of questioning that is until Ai decided she had heard enough.

"Heiji shut up and let me explain, then you can ask questions" she stated her voice stating just how annoyed she was. Heiji glared at her but waited with an expression that obviously stated he was waiting.

Ai said "I saw Kudo in the hall when I went for a walk…and I did talk to him" she paused to gauge his reaction.

"What did he say?" he asked impatiently.

"We did not get the chance to get to talk long because…he made me hide when Gin and Vodka started approaching" she said sadly.

"Why did he not just run" Heiji asked his tone was exasperated and annoyed.

"Because he told me they have a tracker on him" Ai said. Heiji's eyes widened and he sighed.

"Okay fine…but what were he and the men in black doing here?" he asked.

Ai shrugged "I have no clue" she admitted morosely. A quiet rustling in the tree above them silenced them both. They both looked suspiciously and somewhat nervously into the branches above them.

A white blur erupted from the branches and landed in front of Heiji and Ai. "Hello detective, little lady" Kaitou Kid said jauntily, tipping his hat.

Heiji glowered at the thief "I am not in the mood tonight for your tricks" he said trying to walk around him. Kaitou jumped in his way and waggled his finger "Nuh uh" he said as if scolding a child.

Heiji's eyes sparkled angrily and he shouted "Give me one good reason..." Kaitou held up his hand in a 'stop' gesture as the familiar poker face slid into place.

"I saw your friend tonight as well he was on the roof and shot at me...I think that those two men in black told him to" he said seriously.

Ai paled "But..." she blinked and looked closer at him. "You are not bleeding" she said confused. Kaitou nodded smiling a bit "Yeah I think he missed on purpose."

Ai nodded thoughtfully"That does seem like him" she said aloud.Kaitou made a show of checking a watch he did not have.

"Well I will be on my way detective I hope we can discuss this later" he said and vanished into the darkness. Heiji watched Kaitou leave and sighed.

"Guess we know why they were there..." he said uncertainly.

Ai nodded but here eyes were cold "Yes but Conan failed..." she said trailing off and looking around.

"So?" Heiji questioned not seeing the big deal.

"Gin is not the type of person to tolerate failure" she said looking down at the ground.

Heiji paled "Will he kill him" he asked his hands clenching into fists at his sides.

"I don't think so" she said looking at Heiji "But Conan will not get off scot-free either" she said looking a little bleak. "Lets' go home" she said and walked away, with Heiji close behind her.

()()()()()

The drive back to the hideaway was completely silent. Conan watched as Gin clenched the steering wheel tightly between his hands. Conan gulped as he figured that Gin was imagining that was his neck.

Even Vodka was looking at Gin nervously, then quickly looking away. Gin roughly stopped the car as they arrived. He stepped out of the car and slammed the door behind him. He then walked into the hideaway and left the door open.

Vodka followed him with Conan close behind. Vodka walked inside and said something to Gin that Conan could not make out. He walked to the door and walked inside. Only to find himself on the ground, his head ringing and cheek stinging.

Gin rubbed his hand and glared down at Conan who was still trying to figure out what had happened. Gin glowered down at him and stalked into the building. Conan stood up and glared at Gin's retreating figure.

Conan then followed them inside. Gin shoved the gun into Conan's hands as soon as he was close enough to do so. Gin said "We are going to practice...until you have the shot down perfectly...all night if we have to.

Conan nodded and began to shoot listening to barked orders from Gin and nearly fainting from fatigue. He nearly fainted again only to be slapped by Gin once more.

It was nearly four in the morning when Gin finally said that was good enough and they all went to sleep. Conan's entire face throbbed, there would be no damage or even bruises...Gin was too good to leave a mark.

With that last troubled thought and knowing the next day would probably be the same, Conan finally fell asleep. He was exhausted and knew that tomorrow would probably be torture again.

AN: Okay I did this chapter and I liked it...but now I know what to do about the ending. Anywas reviews are luv and I hope to recieve all of them so PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan, nor will I ever.

AN: Only 5 reviews!! Come on people! I slave over a hot keyboard and this is the thanks I get!! I will now respond to those faithful enough to review.

Yin7: Maybe!

Solera: not on this fic because in two maybe three chaps it will be done. Glad you like it though

fanficlover812: Okay!

Crystale no Otaku: Yes Conan will have a hard time...but that is what is fun for me

Loony Dagada: It is hard to do Gin, it is like a shot in the dark. Glad you like it though

Ai sat in the living room and drank some tea and thought about what she and Heiji could do to find Kudo. It was early morning and Ai had not been able to sleep that well. She was still troubled by seeing Kudo last night.

She sighed and put down her tea just as Heiji entered the room, looking exhausted as well. It was apparent that he had not slept well either. He sat down next to her and said "How about we go look for him?"

Ai sighed, she had been expecting this. "We can try if we want to be out for hours on end and still find nothing" she said picking up a fashion magazine and flipping through it.

Heiji said "I guess you are right" he seemed despondent. Ai and Heiji sat in silence until Agasa came into the room with a cup of coffee, which Heiji accepted gratefully.

Heiji drank the coffee as a familiar voice rang out "Hey detective!" Heiji nearly spat out his coffee and glared at the thief who had just made his presence known.

"Kaitou Kid, what the hell are you doing here?" Heiji growled obviously not caring for the rouge's presence.

"I come bearing muses from a thieving frame of mind" Kaitou announced gallantly and smiling a bit. Ai and Heiji both glared at him; they were quite annoyed and the fact was quite clearly demonstrated by their facial expressions.

"In other words, I have a plan" Kaitou said annoyingly and sat on the couch next to Ai. "I will set up another heist, the men in black are sure to come and try to ruin me and my life" he crossed his arms at this point, looking comically annoyed.

"And we swipe Conan and run for our lives" Kaitou said making gestures with his arms.

Heiji said "It will not work" he looked annoyed.

Kaitou's expression did not shift as he asked "Why not?"

"Because they have a tracker on him" Ai said. Kaitou turned his gaze to her as she continued "Plus if you have not realized this yet, there are innumerable members in the organization" she paused "All who know Conan is being inducted into their ranks" she finished.

Kaitou glared at her "We can't just leave him with them" he paused and looked directly at Ai; his violet eyes sparking with barely contained fury before his poker face slammed back into place. "Can we?" he asked coldly.

Ai stood up and said "I am going for a walk" with that she left Heiji and Kaitou alone. Ai walked around the neighborhood aimlessly. She had her head down and was lost in her own thoughts.

She remained like this until a feeling of impending doom encompassed all her senses. Sweat popped out along her forehead and her breathing rate and heart rate accelerated. Her eyes widened as she began to look around frantically.

"I know this feeling" she thought to herself and turned around only to run into someone behind her. The lady she ran into was tall and dressed in dark clothing. She had long, blond hair and wore sunglasses.

Even with sunglasses, it was obvious who this lady was. Ai backed away as Chris Vineyard, a.k.a Vermouth, smiled down at her disarmingly. "Hello Traitor" she said to her, her true intentions shining through.

Ai backed away, escape first in her mind, but something else was swiftly growing the desire to know. "Where is he?" she asked after putting what she deemed acceptable distance between herself and the mad woman.

Vermouth looked confused "Who?" she asked caught off guard by this turn of events.

"You know who…" she said her eyes cold and added "Conan" in the same tone of voice.

Vermouth crossed her arms and asked "And how am I supposed to know that?"

"Because I found a piece of torn black cloth at the park where he was seen last…guess what else I found" she paused "Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko dead but not Conan." she said the words rushing out like water from a broken dam, powerful and unstoppable.

"I know you have him" she said not explaining the meeting between the two at the Kid heist last night.

Vermouth shook her head "I do not expect you of all people to believe me, but I do not know what you are talking about…but Gin and Vodka have been gone for awhile…" she added thoughtfully.

Ai saw a flash of irritation on Vermouth's face before it smoothed out. "If you will excuse me, I have some business to take care of" she said and left Ai on the street gaping.

"So only Gin and Vodka know" she thought "Which means…most likely, Gin has the only device that can track Conan." Ai ran back to Agasa's and into the door interrupting Kaitou's and Heiji's discussion of where Heiji planned to stick a broom handle if the thief did not vacate the premises immediately.

Ai said "We can do Kaitou's plan" Heiji gaped and Kaitou smirked looking very smug.

"What about the other members?" Heiji asked confused.

"Only Gin and Vodka know…I ran into Vermouth but she knew nothing about this or where Conan was" Ai said.

Heiji blinked and his eyes widened as he shouted "Vermouth!" he looked at Ai "I thought she wanted to kill you"

"I thought so too…actually I think she still does, but now I think she is infuriated about the deception" Ai said looking just as confused as Heiji was. Kaitou coughed gaining both Heiji's and Ai's attention.

"Okay" he said dramatically and leaned closer conspiratorially "Here is the plan…"

()()()()()

Conan awoke to the sound of Gin firing a few rounds at the bulls eye. Each bullet made a resounding 'CLANK!' as it hit the wall, dead center. Conan winced as three more bullets pounded into the wall, CLANK CLANK CLANK!

Gin stopped and began to reload the pistol. Conan realized Vodka was gone and had left him and Gin alone. "Your turn" Gin said apparently noticing Conan was awake now. Conan stood up warily and walked over to Gin, expecting another thrashing.

He cringed back involuntarily as Gin turned to him, quicker than he had expected. "Here" Gin said handing him the gun. Conan took it and took his stance "You know…" Gin began as Conan began shooting.

"The organization can not stand weakness and failure" another bullet hit the wall CLANK! "Next time is your last chance" Conan paled but continued shooting trying to hide his horror at this revelation, though he had been expecting it.

"Aniki!" Vodka called out running back into the hide out and waving a newspaper frantically. He ran over to Gin and showed him an article. Conan watched as Gin's smile grew evil and fiendish. It looked more terrifying than anyone's worst nightmare.

"Perfect" Gin whispered and gripped the paper so tightly that the paper crinkled and sounded it's protest. He walked over to Conan, that terrifying quirk of his mouth still in place.

He showed Conan the article and Conan swore he could feel his heart stop. There in black and white was a heist note from the Kaitou Kid. Gin took the paper and crumpled it, and tossed it to the floor.

"Get ready Vodka" he said leaving Conan where he stood. Conan stood there feeling the blood drain from his face.

"Is he trying to get himself killed?" Conan thought.

Gin called out "Remember what I said" and turned back to his preparations.

Conan wondered also in a fit of desperation if Kaitou was trying to get him killed as well.

AN: WOOT! trouble over the horizon PLEASE read and review THANKIES!!


	11. Chapter 11

1Disclaimer: I do not own Detective conan at ALL.

AN: Wow hard chapter...and it still might be wrong anyway here it is and now I will respond to all your lovely reviews. And sorry for my...vocabulary Lurker, but it won't be changing.

Firefly the Umbreon: Thank you for review

Loony Dagda: After his run in with Vermouth.

Solera: Not on this fic, maybe the next (If I do one)

Sakura no Umi: She had an opportunity and seized it...CARPE DIEM!! Sorry Yeah I know.

gundamzbd36: FIND OUT IN THIS INSTALLMENT (Cheesy music plays)

Miyanoai: That scene was haaaarrrrd.

Crystale no Otaku: No kidding Conan is going to have his hands full

Madame of all Manga: Thanks for your kind words and welcome to

Lurker: While I will consider your advice, I have read many books in my life. I have read things where everything is laid out and big words are used. I am saying that I will not be changing it...it is the way I write, if you don't like it...don't read it. I may stink but it is better than only dialogue on every chapter.

Onward to fanfic!!

Kaito sat at home and seemed more somber than usual. Jii noticed his melancholy and asked "What is wrong young master?" Kaito looked up and smiled falsely "Nothing I am just planning out the heist" he said and bounded away before Jii could continue questioning him.

Kaito headed to his room and looked at his gadgets lying in a precise order on his bed. He held up a flash bomb and realized that the fuse had fallen out. He sat at his desk and set to work fixing it.

He felt a little better keeping his hands busy. Kaito's hands moved swiftly and accurately as he reattached the fuse. Kaito smiled as he finished his repair; he placed the flash bomb back in its place in his pristine, white suit.

He then checked his watch "2 more hours" he said allowing a small smile to light his features. He felt the smile drop from his face as he remembered Heiji had told him just to distract the police and that he could take it from there.

He sighed "I hope he knows what he is doing" he murmured to himself. He picked up the suit and went to get ready.

()()()()()

Gin had stopped the gun practice for now, and had resorted to pacing around the room. Conan watched him and wondered if he was nervous...nah not him. Gin suddenly turned and gave him the most heart freezing glare he had ever seen.

He then turned away with a huff. "Guess I know what he is thinking about" Conan thought anxiously. Vodka had been outside all day packing the pistols and other supplies. Conan figured that he did not want to be in the high tension area Gin was currently occupying.

Vodka came in and said "Everything is ready" Gin nodded absentmindedly. Gin stopped pacing and motioned for Conan and Gin to come over to him. Vodka strode over quickly while Conan was a bit slower in trotting over.

Gin stated "Tonight we succeed...right?" he directed this last comment at Conan. Conan nodded at loss for words. Conan knew though that he would not be able to shoot the Kid, no matter how much of a pain in the he was.

Gin started to explain startling Conan from his thoughts. "Tonight Vodka you will keep watch" Vodka nodded as Gin continued "Conan and I will go up to the roof and wait for the thief." Gin stated "Conan will shoot him and we will escape...unless," he said quietly and Conan felt his stomach drop.

"He fails, then in that case, I will be putting a bullet through his brain and that thief's" Conan was pale but Gin ignored it. "Either way we will make out escape after that" he looked at Conan as he finished speaking.

Gin looked at his watch "Lets' head out" he said stalking to the door, Vodka quickly followed him. Conan followed and saw that they were already in the car as he got outside. He quickly hopped in and could quite literally feel his time running out.

()()()()()

Heiji and Ai walked to the heist quickly. Ai nearly had to jog to keep up with the intense Heiji. He was filled with tension it seemed to crackle with every step he took. Ai allowed him to do this because she was lost in thoughts of her own.

They both remained this way until they arrived at the museum. They looked up at the building and realized it looked intimidating. Heiji asked Are you sure you wan to come?"

"No" Ai answered bluntly "But it does not mean that I am not going to go" she finished.

Heiji nodded "All right let's go." They both entered quietly and separated, Heiji went to find Gin and Conan, Ai would stay nearby and keep watch. Heiji made it up to the roof and found a small place where he could hide. He was nervous though because he had not brought a weapon. If things got ugly...he did not want to think about it.

()()()()()

Gin and Conan stood at the edge of the roof and watched for Kaitou Kid. Conan fingered the pistol and weighed his options. Gin looked manic and ready to kill. It was quite evident to Conan that he was looking forward to this...

()()()()()

Meanwhile Ai watched the entry way and tried to stay inconspicuous. She watched people walk by, but they did not see her. She sighed as a plethora of people passed by, but no sign of Conan or Gin. She found herself pushing herself into the shadows when Vodka walked by holding a small pistol.

He looked nervous, Ai thought watching him continually check his watch. Ai wondered why he was not with Gin, she made sure by looking around briefly. Suddenly a few police officers came out and shouted "Freeze!"

Ai whipped around and saw that the officers were pointing their guns at Vodka. Vodka seemed caught off guard and looked about wildly before one of the officers asked "Where is Conan?"

Ai paled "What did they ask?" she thought, thinking she might have hear wrong. Vodka did not answer but took off running with the officers close behind. Ai followed and watched asVodka was cornered by the officers.

Vodka looked at the officers and seemed to sigh and in one smooth motion raised the gun to his head and fired. The officers cringed back as Ai did as she saw the blood spatter into the adjoining wall.

The officers backed away and said "We better tell Meguire we need to find that other kidnapper..." Ai heard that and knew if the officers got involved it could be bad. "It's a good thing that anonymous tipper told us about those two guys" one said smiling.

Ai ran into the other room and walked over to a well dressed gentleman. She poked his leg and waited for his reaction. The man looked down and smiled a very familiar smile. "Hey little lady what's up?" the man who was the disguised Kaitou Kid asked.

"There are three officers who know, you need to distract them" she stated motioning to the officers.

Kaitou looked over and smirked "Just go tell them that you saw Kaitou Kid stealing a gem in the other room, I will handle the rest."

Ai nodded and put on an innocent face, walking over to the officers. "Sir!" I saw Kaitou Kid in that room and he was stealing something" she said childishly. The officers immediately ran to the other room and saw the Kid twirling a gem loosely.

"Sorry officers" he said throwing a sleep gas bomb. The officers were caught off guard and almost immediately dropped off into unconsciousness. Kaitou dragged them into a nearby closet and hid them. He gave Ai an thumbs up and vanished.

Ai sighed "It's up to you now Heiji." she said quietly.

()()()()()

Conan and Gin watched silently, one nervous, the other excited. Gin smirked as he saw a familiar white hang glider beginning its escape. Conan knew that he could not do it "I won't" he said quietly.

"What?!" Gin roared his eyes going cold.

"You heard me" Conan said looking at Gin with hard eyes.

"Fine!" You had your chance" Gin shouted slamming his pistol into Conan's face sending him falling to the ground. Gin pointed the gun at Conan who looked up weakly. "No!" Heiji suddenly shouted, leaping from his hiding place to tackle Gin.

Gin fell to the ground and dropped his pistol. He then ran over to Conan "Are you okay?" he asked but saw Conan look behind him with wide, terrified eyes. He felt a searing pain graze his shoulder and turned to see Gin holding another pistol.

He cocked his gun and smiled maniacally. His eyes were far and distant, but they glowed with an inner evil that would scare any sane person. He was about to pull the trigger when he felt a pressure against the back of is head.

"Hello Gin" A smooth voice said prompting a quick response from Gin.

"Vermouth" he growled under his breath. He heard the gun click signifying its readiness to fire.

"The boss isn't happy with you...Vodka killed himself, the police are on your tail" she put pressure on the trigger. "Oh and one more thing...you should know better then to keep a secret from me" she then pulled the trigger. Conan's and Heiji's eyes widened as they watched all life flee from Gin's prone form.

Vermouth grabbed a small device from Gin's pocket and hefted it to Conan. He caught it ofut of instinct and looked up at her. "That is the only thing that can track you" she said, then vanished down the stair way.

Conan hid the device in his pocket and turned to Heiji "Are you okay" he asked.

Heiji smirked in response "He only grazed me" he announce proudly. "We better go find Ai" he said adding that as an afterthought.

Conan smiled "Okay" they both walked down the stairs together to find Ai.

AN: WOOT next is the last chapter thank you all for reading this so far and I hope you like the epilogue.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan, Aoyama does.

AN: Yay the end finally (Phew) I would like to thanks everyone who reviewed and enjoy the last chapter.

Yin7: Yep he is ^^

Solera: They had to go right? ^^

Fanficlover812: Thank you and me too

Scrunchy: Thank you for reading it.

Sakura no Umi: I am no good at battles I am sorry ^^ I actually had this planned out for a while. I always liked Vermouth too so I gave her a good part ^^

Crystale no Otaku: I wanted Vermouth to be good…SO THERE! And yes this is it ^^.

Conan and Heiji walked down the stairs slowly, Heiji still holding his shoulder. "Why did Vermouth help you?" Heiji asked finally breaking the silence.

Conan shrugged "Your guess is as good as mine" he said. "We still have to worry about Vodka; he is still here and might be lurking around"

"No he is not" Ai said coming out of the shadows and startling Conan and Heiji who had been expecting Vodka.

"What do you mean?" Conan asked her; his eyes narrow.

"He is dead" Ai said nonchalantly.

Conan and Heiji's eyes widened and they both asked "How?"

"The police found and cornered him" Ai said looking at the painting on the wall.

"The police?" Conan said alarmed.

"Someone tipped them off" she said turning to face him "I think it was Vermouth."

Conan blinked "Why would she do that?" he asked.

Ai shrugged "I talked to her awhile ago" she said conversationally.

"Wait…you talked to her" Conan said and added "Civilly?" Heiji nodded confirming this seemingly impossible fact.

Ai nodded "I asked her where you were" she said. Conan seemed surprised by this but did not interrupt Ai as she continued "She had no idea where you are."

"She didn't know?" Conan said surprised "But of all people she would definitely know" he added.

Ai said "No she did not. She turned back to the painting "Which most likely means that Gin and Vodka did not tell anyone." She added "Plus I think Vermouth hated not being a part of this."

Conan nodded "That might be why she shot him, or told the boss something that he would allow her to kill him." He blinked "But that seems a little drastic."

Ai turned to Conan again "You know what they say Kudo-kun, 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned,' maybe she was angrier than I had originally thought."

Conan said "Yeah I can see that" they continued walking until Conan stopped dead in his tracks.

"What is it?" Ai and Heiji both asked Conan.

Conan sighed "I can not go to the police wearing these clothes" he said gesturing to himself.

"True…they may get suspicious" Ai admitted. Heiji seemed concerned as well. They all heard a silent boom and pink smoke filled the corridor. Conan, Heiji, and Ai coughed and stopped walking to avoid bumping into something.

The smoke cleared and they noticed a small bag lying on the floor. Conan went over to it cautiously and opened it. His clothes laid there with his bow tie on top. "What the…" Conan said looking at his clothes.

Heiji seemed dumbfounded and Ai just smiled a bit. Heiji said "Well…that is one problem solved."

Conan said "I will be right back" he said going to a nearby bathroom to change.

"Did Kaitou…" Heiji asked trailing off.

Ai nodded "It seems so" she said. Heiji blinked and seemed to be having trouble wrapping his mind around that.

Conan came back and said "Well that is one thing taken care of." Once again smoke filled the corridor. When the smoke cleared the black clothes and bag were gone.

"Is there something I should know about?" Conan asked referring to Kaitou Kid's help.

Heiji and Ai looked to each other "Nope" they both said, they started walking again. Conan blinked as they left him.

"Hey wait up!" Conan shouted trotting after them quickly.

()()()()()

Meanwhile the three officers woke from their gas induced slumber. The resulting panic caused the three officers to fall out of the closet and onto the ground right at Conan's feet.

They all looked up and their eyes widened "There he is" they shouted causing Conan to jump back startled.

"How did you find him?" One of the officers asked.

Heiji said "The other kidnapper is dead" he figured that he should say that now instead of later.

One of the officers looked at Heiji suspiciously and asked "Did you kill him?"

"No" Heiji shouted indignantly and looked ready to punch that officer. Ai put her hand on Heiji's knee and glared up at him. Heiji put his fist down frustrated.

"Then what happened?" the other asked.

"I heard shooting up on the roof and went to investigate" he began. "I went upstairs and was pushed aside by someone coming down, they ran past me and they were holding a gun."

He paused and continued as if trying to remember what happened "I tried to follow them but I was shot at and the culprit escaped" he said showing them the slight graze on his shoulder.

"By then I realized that Conan was not with them and I became worried" he said gesturing to Conan. Conan nodded as he continued "I ran upstairs fearing the worst and was relieved to find Conan unharmed. We then came downstairs to find you guys."

One of the officers looked down at Conan "Is this true kid?"

"Yeah Heiji-niichan wouldn't hurt anyone" he said petulantly.

The officers all looked to each and nodded "Okay go home kids we will question you all later." The officers then went to go and report to Inspector Meguire. Heiji looked down at Conan and Ai who both shrugged.

"Let's go home" he said and headed outside with Conan and Ai close behind him.

()()()()()

Ran sat at home with her father who was currently passed out in front of the TV. Ran heard someone knocking on the door and went to answer it. "Coming!" she shouted when the knocking got louder.

She opened the door and saw Heiji smiling and pushing someone lightly towards her. "Conan!" she shouted and hugged the small child. "Are you okay?" she asked him noticing he looked a little flushed and thought he might have a fever.

Conan quickly said "Yeah I am fine Ran-neechan." Ran turned to Heiji stunned.

"How did you find him?" she asked releasing Conan to stand up.

"Got lucky" Heiji said which was not necessarily a lie. Ran then noticed Heiji holding his shoulder and trying not to use it.

She moved closer to look at it "Were you shot?" she exclaimed.

Heiji smiled nervously "Yeah by the other kidnapper, but they just grazed me, I am fine."

"Conan, why did they kidnap you?" Ran asked as if this thought had just occurred to her.

"I don't know" he lied. He figured that it seemed better to play dumb at this point.

"Where's Ai" Ran asked Heiji sounding concerned.

"Oh she just went home, speaking of which, I think I will head out to bye Ran, See ya Ku- I mean Conan" he said leaving and ignoring Conan's death glare.

Kogoro woke up as Heiji slammed the door and said "Oh the brat's home, welcome home" he said vaguely and waved in Conan's direction before turning his attention back to the TV (and Yoko).

Conan smiled, something's never change. Conan's eyes darkened as he remembered the detective boy's murders. Ran looked at Conan "Are you okay?"

Conan blinked and tried to clear his thoughts "Yeah…I am fine" he went up to his room and swore that he would honor the detective boy's names by continuing his work as a detective.

Conan went up to his room and shut the door. He then went to sleep and for the first time in a long time, he fell asleep peacefully.

AN: That is the end folks I hope you enjoyed it and please REVIEW. I am actually thinking about a sequel but…well you know how it is. Thank you all for reading!!!!


End file.
